Plot Hooks
Open Plot Hooks (Major) *The (now dead) Dwarven Chiefs quested you with finding nine Dwarven Artifacts (a magic scarab, a brooch, a mitre, a sceptre, a golden bowl, an orb, a crown, a whistle, and the magical death mask of Rohrkhad.) You have seven of them in you possession. The demon has two of them. *Magical research - There are two mysterious maps in with the loot from Session 36. Open Plot Hooks (Minor) *Rolg also mentioned some other information. Directions to a patch of herbs, a sacred grove, some ruins, and two camps to the far west. Resolved Plot Hooks *You hear rumors of a great Dwarven warrior named Bucky while in the Dwarven towns. he was found and recruited *There is a giant dragon somewhere in the land now. it is now Solaris pet *Zlntrlkopfr the Lizard God lives in a cave on the islands to the north. Killed in Session 52 *The crown Ziphanu created was rumored to be in the High Temple. Picked up after Session 52 *You came across some information about an ancient race of god like dragons who were banished from the land centuries ago. Who were the Carnifex? Currently in progress. Resolved in Session 47 *Ragnar and the demon Hamatula excaped in to a portal. Following them the party entered the land of Tarq. *Ziphanu the Air God mentioned that there were some defiled Sacred Groves around the land. Finished by clearing the strange growth at the heart of Sabre River in session 32. *There was a queen of the Caves of Chaos at one point who kept the tribes in balance. :currently very much dead. Killed in session 7 after being possessed by a ghost. *There is an acolyte who joined the evil cult who wants to get out, but doesn't know how. He was found and released by the party in session 7. *There is a Gnoll Lair in the upper caves. Found and destroyed in session 7 *There was also a Vampire that the party killed. And in a large part thanks to the Paladin commanding the vampire with his divine presence to fucking solidify. Yeah, the Paladin is pretty awesome. *There is a mysterious cave. Rumor has it that no one who ever entered it came out alive. Currently in this cave at the end of session 8. *Ragnar is back and for some reason we feel that he's not dead. He was found as a zombie with no heart in session 8, but 'killed' again. *Rolg, a resident of Tulara, came up and hired the group to search for a stolen hammer. He found the following note in place of his magic weapon, and offered a 5,000 gp reward for its safe return. *Dablak the Earth God lives in the Delqafi caverns. - Finished in Session 22. *Palelil, god of the Taldor, slumbers in the Dark Temple, and you know the location. - Finished Session 26 *The Scarab is rumored to be in Naluun Tower, an evil place overrun by large insects. - Finished in Session 45. *Tito, Protector of the weak, is rumored to be slumbering in the High Temple. Confirmed in Session 41. *Qesnef needs to clean his room (and maybe start brewing beer). In the time you were gone, Qesnef completely re-did the 5th floor and converted it into a brewery and a pub. Minor plot hooks closed: *What is the Automaton? It was an ass wuppin' machine. Solaris set it off and it almost took out the entire party. Afterward, you found the key, it was carefully concealed under the cloth covering of the book. *The Urns - These need to be opened and cataloged. There was some loot and a fey raven that attacked and a magic poison cloud. Note to self - DM must keep a straight face the next time he gives out trapped urns. *Mysterious books in Talese need to be studied. Henderbeard got some new information, lost some intelligence and wisdom, then burned one of the books (the cursed one of course). "Hey we got to keep the useful information from the cursed book though" *Going through the loot - This needs to be divided up and sold off. There are way too many gems and pieces of jewelry to sell in any one town. All sold. *The dragon has hatched and is now in the Manse of the Catlord *Damian's Guiding Totem has a challenge for him (it wants to fight). He fought and died, but gained some powers in the process. Failed Plot Hooks *You were quested to get the Silver quarrel The Silver Bolt of Galaq by Katrina, the leader of the Amazons in Rulaan. It is rumored to be in Galaq. It is now in the hands of the enemy.